pink skies
by theClosetPoet7
Summary: Haruno Sakura, true to her namesake, paints his life in pink. AU snippets.
1. drive

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and the characters

**pink skies**

by theClosetPoet7

* * *

**drive**

She walks on the air he breathes, pink locks flowing and emerald eyes crinkling up as she playfully grins at him. Her cheeks are highlighted by blush-colored tones and her lips are glossed over in cherry red. The lights shine in pretty rose gold as she steps in the car and rewards him with that sweet smile of hers that always manages to steal his heart.

Haruno Sakura, true to her namesake, paints his life in pink.

It is a color he hated in the past for he always associated it with femininity, and because his face had mimicked his mother's own soft one, features resembling hers rather than the manly angle of his father's jawline, Sasuke was once given a pink dress for his birthday when one of his brother's friends mistook him for a girl. It had taken all of one semester for Naruto to stop calling him "Satsuki-chan". And that was after he had rewarded the dead-last's toothy grin with a fist to the face one day.

Yes, he had hated pink once.

But when Sakura had entered their lives, the symbol of everything he once detested turned everything around and all so suddenly, it is the only thing he thinks of.

The only thing he wants.

For those pink tresses to color his sheets.

He has one hand on the steering wheel and another tangled in his spiky obsidian hair, frustratingly running over them as he breathes in harshly through both nostrils only to calmly exhale as he regards the pinkette on the passenger seat. She is wearing a sparkly lilac dress, spaghetti straps showing off her toned shoulders, and silky cloth fitting over her slim body, rewarding him with the sight of her smooth thighs as she pulls the seat-belt over her.

She looks absolutely stunning.

"Well Sasuke-kun, are you ready to paint the town red tonight?"

The twenty-one year old gulps when she flashes him with that smile again. But it is their first night out as official adults and their reservation is waiting. So he pulls out of the curb and drives slowly to the club on the eve of his birthday.

Sakura turns up the volume to a pop song that reminds him all too well of how he is feeling deep inside. Of how Sakura stirs the butterflies in his belly and how she makes them flutter up to lodge deep in his throat. Because he thinks that maybe, just maybe, he's in love with her.

Maybe he's in love with her.

La vie en rose.

Life in pink.

Naruto will kill them both for going out without him. But he doesn't mind.

For tonight.

.

.

.

They'll paint the town pink.

* * *

Inspired by "Life in Pink" by The Ready Set

This is gonna be a fic with AUs I have written. They're mostly short but they will contain snippets of random things that inspired me to write anything SasuSaku related like gifs and color aesthetics, pretty things. :D


	2. senpai

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine.

* * *

**senpai**

She confesses to him in the morning of her graduation from middle school. She is a blushing student of fifteen, the epitome of beauty and innocence, a girl at the cusp of becoming a lady, yet still as pure as a maiden. Sakura knows that she's pretty; knows that the boys in her class steal glances every now and then. She's aware that a handful of them would come early during White day to be the first to give her sweet gifts.

But…

But the boy before her isn't just any other boy. He's Uchiha Sasuke-senpai, her upperclassman. Her crush of three years ever since she'd first laid eyes on him as he stood on the podium as student council president. His face had that perfect symmetry that called out to her heart, his handsome mouth, slowly mesmerizing her as he welcomed them into the school's first semester. He had managed to steal her heart with just one smirk. And that little heart of hers continued to betray her every semblance of control because it just would't stop beating for him.

It continued to do so even as he'd pass her by, somehow acknowledging her because he knew of her high intellect. Had even known about her secret desire to join the swim team because he'd caught her practicing for tryouts one day.

Her feelings for him only kept growing when she was accepted into the club and he'd taken it as his responsibility to work with her butterfly strokes because by some divine intervention, Kami above made him Team Captain. There were moments when she'd think that he felt the same for her, but she'd brush them off, chucking it to his desire to perform well in the swim meet.

She made a promise to herself to confess to him on her commencement ceremony for she couldn't muster up the courage to confess during his. After that, when he would come visit to help with the new members she would only cross out one more reason as to why she should back out on her earlier promise.

Because she liked him.

She liked him so much.

Yes, it is the morning of her middle school graduation when Haruno Sakura confesses to Uchiha Sasuke. Her cheeks painted in red hues, and fingers fumbling with her school skirt while she awaited his reply. Thumping heart drowning out all other sounds and ears ringing as soon as "I like you." came out of her glossed pink lips. The cherry blossom petals fall around them, a gorgeous view which she thinks is absolutely perfect because they symbolize the time for renewal, the time wherein she changes their relationship from senpai and kohai into something more.

.

.

.

But, it is also on that same morning when she gets rejected.

_tbc_

* * *

Inspired by a cherry blossom gif I saw in Tumblr


	3. senpai part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**senpai part 2**

Her ears are ringing, a stark contrast to how they rung just moments ago. The high pitched sounds had drowned her fears for excitement had overpowered it. Now, the sound hurts her head for some reason. Sakura pauses so she can register what it means. She tests the response on her tongue, teeth biting onto her lips to stifle her emotions, stubbornly refusing to cry in front of him. Refusing to appear weak. It isn't like that feeling of unrest when she said those three words. It's the sound of her heart breaking upon hearing the two he said in return.

"I'm sorry."

Those words leave resounding echoes in her head, taunting her, burying her in her shame and total sorrow.

"I'm sorry."

Three syllables, two terms that drive a stake through her heart. But for whatever cause, the bloody organ continues to beat constantly. In fact, it beats faster, her adrenaline going through her whole system, putting her muscles in a state of alarm, hairs standing on end until it reaches the synapses of her brain and screams at her to either fight or take flight.

A part of her wants to fight, wants to ask, wants to know why he doesn't feel the same. If those special moments with just the two of them in the pool were merely teaching sessions on her upperclassman's part, if he took her homemade chocolates on valentines day to mean friendship rather than blossoming love, if even now, she's still that kohai to him and not the woman she wants him to see.

"Sakura."

The way he said her name still brought little sparks in the pit of her stomach. His smooth baritone always manages to do that. And she can't. She just can't bear to look him in the eye.

"Ah, senpai. It's okay. I... I was just..."

She's babbling now. A series of possible responses go through her mind at a speed that proves how fast her instincts come into effect, proof that she is as intelligent as people say. To her, everything moves in slow motion when in reality, only a few seconds passed by.

What could she say?

_Just kidding?_

_Don't worry about it?_

_Why senpai why?_

"I just wanted you to know."

Ah, she settles with the default confession of unrequited love.

"I wasn't expecting anything in return."

"Sakura."

"Gomen senpai, I don't want you to feel like my feelings are a burden to you."

Since when was love a burden? She doesn't know. But the look on Sasuke-senpai's eyes told her that he didn't like being the bad guy here. That he didn't like seeing her cry.

But she isn't crying.

She isn't.

She's holding the tears at bay. And she tries, she tries to smile at him with all her heart.

"I just wanted you to know."

She repeats.

"Thank you."

"Hm?"

"Thank you Sakura."

She merely nods, bowing down to hide her face from him as he takes a step forward and puts a hand on the crown of her head, patting her like he usually does when she did well on a lap, when she'd managed to shorten the time it took to reach the end of the pool, when he had seen the progress she had made.

It's a pat that she once adored but now only holds the weight of being placed on that zone of friendship she detests. So she takes his hand off and smiles gently at him.

"Sasuke-senpai, please don't do things like this anymore."

"Aa, gomen."

There it was again, that word that she's beginning to hate. But it still gives her glances of how truly kind Uchiha Sasuke is. So she settles with smiling again while sticking her tongue out at him.

"It's fine. It's fine. Ah, I think I should be going now. My friends are waiting."

So she settles with flight.

And just like that, her first crush, her first confession,...her first love.

Comes to an end.

She runs back to her classroom, tears still held back, smile forced and hands shaking as she increases the distance between them.

.

.

.

She misses the way Sasuke clenches his fists when she retreats.

And she misses the way he almost goes after her.

tbc

* * *

Not quite sure where I'm going with this. A lot of scenarios go through my head but putting it into words is challenging. And I'm still doing snippets for now.


	4. dress

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Naruto is not mine.

* * *

**dress**

"Tonight's the night Sakura."

She doesn't miss the teasing tone.

"What do you mean?"

Ino leans over her shoulder, meeting her emerald green eyes across the mirror, rewarding her with a smile full of mischief.

"You know what I mean."

Sakura blushes a deep red.

"Your first date with Sasuke-kun."

The blonde runs her hand through her pink tresses, fingers parting it while curling the tips with the ceramic iron she brought with her. Her best friend is just as excited as she is, maybe even more so, because the pinkette's emotions are currently mixed with nervous introspection.

"We're just friends."

They were. Although she wants to be more than that. For he's the sky that she's fallen through. The person she wants to be with.

The only one.

Being alone was a rare commodity that she had begrudgingly begun to dislike. Sure she is used to hanging out with Sasuke, had even slept over once or twice especially when they lost track of time during a group study. Naruto was lucky because he lived right next door to the Uchiha's.

Sakura however, lived a little over a seven mile radius. It's not that far. But Uchiha Mikoto-san would fuss about driving late at night and would immediately tell her to sleep over at the guest room.

Scratch that.

It wasn't a once or twice occurrence, in fact, she has definitely lost count. Even his father had deemed the guest room as Sakura's room. A hint of teasing in his otherwise stern voice. One that had initially intimidated her but is now regarded with fondness because the Uchiha patriarch has always had a soft spot for her. Itachi every now and then would poke fun at her as well. He'd call her "little sister" especially when he'd find her in the early hours of the morning, being the sweet girl that she is, shyly helping Mikoto cook breakfast.

The potential was there.

It has always been there.

"Try this color."

Ino came with guns ablaze as she said the moment she found out about her little plan with her raven-haired friend. Sakura didn't mean to make it sound like a date. She merely wanted to take Sasuke out drinking, being the eldest one of the three of them. And granted that her handsome companion is more comfortable with only her or Naruto, Sakura had supposed that maybe he'd prefer just her for now.

When Ino found out though, she had concluded that it was indeed a date, and she came earlier this afternoon, her bag full of make up and a couple of outfits she wanted Sakura to try on.

Her cheeks are painted in light rose tones, highlighting her facial bone structure while not being too much. The lipstick Ino has asked her to wear is a deep red, with sparkly gloss that only makes her lips appear fuller. Kissable maybe.

Sakura shakes her head at the thought. Perhaps Sasuke would kiss her tonight? Or perhaps he won't. She doesn't really know but she wants to look good for him. Date or not. She just wants to look pretty for the young Uchiha.

"Damn, babe you look gorgeous."

She shyly warms up at her best friend's generous compliment.

"Are you sure?"

She twirls around, eyes scanning over the outfit, taking note of the fact that the short silky dress did highlight her long legs as well as her butt, the parts of her body she is most proud of. She looks over her front, regarding the way the spaghetti straps show off her shoulders which she shyly adjusts to pull the V cut a little higher because she's exposing too much cleavage.

"Oh no you don't. Let the girls come out to play."

Her friend always did like to reveal her peachy skin, ever the more voluptuous one, frequently trying to pass over her boldness to her otherwise conservative companion, never failing to dress her up especially when she's out with their peers.

"But."

"Nope, you have to stand straight. Trust me, you look beautiful. Sasuke-kun's definitely gonna ravish you."

"Ravish is probably a long stretch." She quirks her eyebrow but smiles genuinely, hugging her friend for helping her prepare for the night, eyes sparkling when Ino hands her the silver heels she's always wanted to borrow.

"Thank you Ino."

"Don't sweat it, but do tell me the details later yeah?"

She nods her head and sees to it that Ino backs her car off the driveway without much difficulty. Sasuke should be arriving in around ten minutes and she takes the extra time to gather the items she is going to take on their date-not date. Lip gloss, a mirror, and then her wallet. She turns to look at that sinful box of unmentionables Ino had evilly bought for her and contemplates about bringing a pack or two.

Would they?

Nah, that would be too fast.

But what if?

Her thoughts are interrupted when her phone dings with Sasuke's text.

_"I'm here."_

Her heart hammers against her chest, realizing that ten minutes has flown by too fast. She settles with storing the condoms away. There could be more use for that later. But for now, she just wants to bask in the alone time they have together. And she feels hot tonight. She feels hot.

She's gorgeous.

She tugs the edge of the dress a little lower when she steps out the door, self consciousness managing to overcome her earlier feeling of confidence. But when she sees the way Sasuke's cheeks are tinted with pink and the way he tries to avoid her eyes throughout the drive, Sakura thinks that perhaps friends is not all they are.

And that very night, Sasuke reciprocates her own sentiments when he kisses her for the first time under glaring neon lights.

Yup, friends is definitely not all they are.

* * *

Inspired by the song "If My Heart Was a House" by Owl City. Continuation to drive. Gosh, I'm just here thinking about AUs of SasuSaku as young adults falling in love and hence came up with this. I was actually infatuated with a guy whose parents did the same things Mikoto did and most especially Fugaku's little comment. But, alas, even though we had a really good talk about our future, and he did say things that were too good to be true, things were simply not meant to be.

R & R

I would recommend looking into my tumblr account: theclosetpoet7 wherein I also post various arts for my fics and have a sparkling gif for the dress here. :D


	5. senpai part 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine.

* * *

**senpai part 3**

Contrary to popular belief, Uchiha Sasuke does have feelings. Of course he does. Sure he wasn't as expressive as most people, a trait some of the girls at school deemed to be "cool". And sure he wasn't as good with words either, preferring the simple silence and only speaking once the conversation holds his interest, always reserving his energy for something more important; like student council duties or training for the swim meets. He wasn't a social pariah per se. In fact, one would even think that he's simply the ideal man, at least that was what some of the girls told him.

Of course he has feelings. It wasn't easy turning girls down, especially when they cried. He hated it when they cried.

Yes he has feelings.

And his feelings for one particular kohai extended further than anything else he's felt otherwise. He likes Haruno Sakura. Always had since he first saw her do her best to make the swim team. The way she worked hard in secret made his heart race because he found it to be inspiring.

It has always been a problem of his. He works hard enough but he could never surpass a certain someone in his life. Could never be more than he is. Could never be the cause of his father's eyes lighting up the way they did upon hearing Itachi's accomplishments. He knows his parents are proud of him, knows that his father holds his own victories at high interest; a secret his mother had told him in the past. They were proud of him. But it wasn't their fault that Itachi was a prodigy to the point that anything Sasuke achieved simply fell into the category of what was expected of him, another source of stress that consumes his thoughts almost everyday of his life.

Haruno Sakura was a sight to behold. Yes she was pretty, objectively speaking. Her emerald green eyes always held that look of acceptance behind them, and her long pink tresses reminded him of the petals of the very trees that surround them in this moment. And her laugh, her laugh stirred his insides that every now and then, when he'd helped with club activities, he had thought about holding her hand.

His best friend had once woken up early just so he could be the first to give her chocolates on white day. He had thrown away the gift he planned on giving her because his best friend was in love with her. And that was drama he didn't want to get involved in. Though Naruto is now happy with his own girlfriend, Sasuke knows that Sakura's presence can still manage to make the dobe's heart beat for her. Or maybe that was just his own excuse, to hold back his feelings; claiming that it was because of Naruto when in truth, he knows that he does not want to be involved with anyone right now.

Not when he still has a lot to achieve. Not when he is far from the person he wants to be.

So as she stands in front of him, admirably holding her tears back, soft hands bunching her school skirt, Sasuke could not help but want to say yes anyway. To allow himself to be with her.

But he can't.

He just can't right now.

"I'm sorry."

Those words come out on their own, reflecting his innermost thoughts, betraying his other response. Perhaps it's the right thing to do. Sakura deserves someone who can make her his number one priority. Not someone who won't hesitate in cancelling a date with her just so he can study some more.

And though he thinks that maybe he's overthinking it and maybe he's jumping to conclusions a bit too early, Sasuke apologizes again.

She's saying that she just wants him to know and that she's not expecting anything in return. Sasuke wants to believe her but is too attuned to her emotions that he can tell that she's lying.

She is the last person he wants to hurt in this moment.

But here he is.

Hurting her anyway.

His mouth cannot form the words he really wants to say.

_"I like you too."_

But he can't. He really can't. Not when the next thing he says is that they can't be together.

He's leaving after summer break.

The opportunity in Oto is not one he is willing to pass.

The distance is too far. He knows this because he's already checked.

.

.

.

The sight of Sakura's retreating back is the only thing that remains in the deep recesses of his mind during dark times, and it continued to do so even three years later.

.

.

.

When he sees her again, her hair is shorter and her eyes are wiser but she's every bit the blushing school girl he remembers, tugging her skirt again, teeth biting into her lower lip when she greets him as one of the company's new summer interns.

Perhaps their story isn't over yet.

_tbc_

* * *

For I do not know when inspiration strikes, all I know is that just seeing various sakura gifs have resulted in me writing this senpai au that may be short per chapter but oh well.


	6. sensei

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Naruto.

* * *

**sensei**

The sight of her cherry tresses cascading over her shoulder still manages to steal his breath. She's always had that power over him. And she had known it in the past too, was all too aware of the fact that he absolutely adored her pink hair. Now, he notices that she's grown it to a length he hasn't caught sight of before. It's the longest he's seen on her, and the way they naturally flowed around his ex-girlfriend as she played with the children only served to put him in a trance.

He shifts his eyes to the sign on the door. Yup. Room 3B. As if on queue, his nephew Shisui runs past his line of vision and Sasuke groans. He groans. Of course Itachi would send him here. His brother was quite the matchmaker, subtly hinting that he might be able to have a bit of fun when he picked his nephew up. He hadn't thought much of it but was all too glad to see his brother's son.

Her emerald green eyes suddenly meet his, and it takes Sasuke a second to gather his bearing and to awkwardly wave through the door. Her smile is instantaneous, one he knows he does not deserve. But he tucks it away in his box of happy memories. Memories which consisted mostly of those times he's been with her. She also always managed to do that to him; capture his heart, then nurture it in her caring hands until it's all brand new again and then she'd put it back in his chest, making it beat for her.

Only for her.

Sakura lifts her wrist and points to her watch. Then, she cheekily gestures a number with her hand. Ah, five more minutes and then she'll come out to meet him.

Sasuke wishes that it was sooner.

.

.

.

"Itachi-san finally decided to send you my way huh?"

They're leaning against the wall outside the school yard, giving Shisui some time to play in the sand while they catch up.

"Aa, though he didn't mention that you were working here."

"Yeah, I'm taking a year off. Med school was pretty tough and expensive."

He shifts his weight on the other leg and crosses his arms. Sakura has her hands behind her while her eyes focus on the three-year old running about the playground. Then, she does that thing wherein she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and his attention could not help but veer towards her, giving the pinkette his undivided attention.

"I figured, since I'm interested in going into pediatrics, assisting at daycare would leave a pretty good mark on my application."

"Sounds good."

"Hm."

They fall into that strained silence again. Sasuke couldn't help but feel nervous. Who wouldn't be? It has been four years since he's seen her. And their last meeting was anything but pleasant.

"So, how was America?"

The raven-haired adult merely shrugs his shoulders and tilts his head to the sky, choosing his next words wisely.

"I didn't like it. I was able to get that business degree Otou-san wanted me to get. As of this morning, he expects me to take over one of the company's branches."

"That's Uchiha Fugaku-san for you. Always the hard worker."

She's managing to keep the conversation in a neutral tone, still being the kind girl that she is. It unnerves him a bit because of all the reunions he's pictured, it was never as simple as this. He expected some anger, maybe some tears, any kind of emotion that told him that he still has a place in her heart.

"Haruno-sensei!"

Shisui scrambles past the slide and is carrying some flowers with him. Chubby cheeks puff out as his tiny legs take him towards his teacher.

"What is it Shisui-chan?"

"These flowers, do you want them for the wedding?"

The last word makes him pause, then it takes all of his stoic bravado to not appear like a complete idiot as his eyes quickly scan over her fingers. He never noticed that she had a ring on. What did he expect though? Anyone would be lucky to have her as a bride. And when they had decided to part ways, he didn't ask her to wait for him. How could he?

The very thought of Sakura moving on churns his insides because he doesn't want to see a ring on her finger, not when it didn't belong to him. He still has that blue box in his desk back home.

"I don't know, you can pick whatever you want."

Her slender fingers are devoid of any jewelry.

Ah, she didn't have a ring.

He lets out a relieved breath.

"You're right. They don't look as pretty as you do sensei. I'll ask Uncle Sasuke to help me find better ones."

The young Uchiha tosses the flowers to the ground and runs back to finish building the castle he has almost forgotten.

"So..."

"Yup, a very kawaii Uchiha has asked for my hand in marriage."

"Nii-san would love that."

She's giggling fiercely, her soft chuckles reminding him of the time when it was just them. When she'd stand on her tiptoes to kiss him under the city lights. Except that they're different now. She's different. They've grown on their own without the other and it was all his fault.

Still though, as Haruno Sakura pads softly to give Shisui a kiss to the cheek as she bids them goodbye, Sasuke couldn't help but ask for her phone number, swearing to himself that this time he won't run away again. If she'll let him back into her life, he won't run.

This time, he'll get her.

* * *

This may be part of a series. Okay, actually most of the drabbles have continuations or other parts. I just don't want to be tied down to having to finish these as a multi-chapter fic. Gomen! I will do my best to add continuations though but only when inspiration strikes. If anyone is wondering about aesthetics, visit my tumblr ( theclosetpoet7 ) and you can see the gifs that inspired some of these drabbles as well as some art I've done. My personal favorite is the one with Sakura's dress. I hope everyone is having an awesome day. Happy 4th of July!

R&R


	7. sensei part 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

**sensei part 2**

The scent of the various flowers laid out on the pristine floors of the Yamanaka's shop cloud his senses for a brief moment. Sasuke crinkles his nose and stops himself from appearing too irritated. He isn't used to such strong aromas, granted that Sakura rarely wore floral perfumes when they were dating, preferring the sweet fragrance of strawberries or occasionally a mix of other fruits. And they weren't that strong either. They were the perfect balance of mildly enticing and just enough for him to get a whiff of the fact that she's making the effort to smell nice.

Sometimes though, she liked to treat herself to lavender salts during one of her longer bathe sessions, especially when she would use the large tub in his apartment. He recalls how charmed he'd get when she was fresh out of a soak and how even more spellbound he'd be once she decorated his navy blue sheets with her cherry locks, leaving traces of her essence the day after.

Sasuke shakes his head out of the daydream. The mirage disappears as fast as it came and he is bombarded yet again with the strong scents. He pinches the line of his aristocratic nose and directs his gaze at the vast array of blossoms planted before him.

"I want roses."

His nephew has this twinkle in his eye that is far too cute to ignore, a trait that the three year old definitely knows he has and is an expert in wielding. Sasuke swears that he's bought him too many toys as a result of that look of his. Itachi did say that he spoiled his child too much.

"I think Haruno-sensei likes daffodils Shisui."

The young Uchiha's small hand is still in his grasp and the pre-schooler shakes it off to run towards the collection of lovely pink roses that reminded him too much of a certain pinkette.

"Roses are prettier though."

Sasuke lets out a sigh. Of course he'd go for the most expensive ones in the store.

"Sensei would be happy with whatever you get her."

"Really?"

The look of excitement in Itachi and Izumi's child rubs off on him, and Sasuke could not help but ruffle his raven tresses.

"Aa."

"Sasuke-kun!"

Yamanaka Ino comes out the employee's room, hands preoccupied with a large pot of the biggest sunflowers he has ever seen. He's a bit hesitant in seeing her again at first but wastes no time in taking the load off her arms; ever the gentleman Uchiha Mikoto has raised.

And the next thing he knows, Sasuke is following the demands of his former classmate, settling the plants over the windowsill where she intends to put them on display, moving it a few inches to the right until she's fully satisfied. Ino thanks him happily, making him wonder if he's getting on that lucky streak once more, wherein people are just so warm and kind in Konoha.

But.

She dashes his hopes when her lips pull into a tight smile, and it is then when she changes her welcoming demeanor.

For after a split second, Ino pulls back and punches him right on the shoulder.

"Uncle Sasuke!"

Sasuke flinches and curses under his breath.

Damn she could pack a punch.

He inwardly reprimands himself, already regretting coming here because he did have second thoughts before, had even speculated that she wasn't going to be as accommodating as Sakura was. The young adult puts a hand over the injury and rotates it in an outward motion while glaring at the blonde.

The shopkeeper returns his annoyed stare and mimics a "I'm watching you stance" while fiercely saying;

"You know why."

Ah, of course he did.

Ino was Sakura's best friend. She must know about the details of their break-up four years ago, was probably privy to Sakura's tears even, the same way Naruto was there for him when the whiskered blonde had taken him out for some drinks the night before his flight.

Because Sakura wasn't planning to see him off.

And he wasn't planning to see her before that either.

For it was too painful.

"Uncle Sasuke, are you okay?"

Shisui's eyes are wide open, with tears nearly falling over out of concern for him. The little guy looked so adorable that Sasuke's glaring eyes could not help but soften up at the sight.

"Don't worry Shisui-chan, your uncle is stronger than he looks."

Ino sticks her tongue out and bends down to pick the little peanut in her arms and hugs him close.

"You remember your Auntie Ino right?"

He's rubbing his eyes now, cheeks blushing bright as he gives her a toothy grin.

"Yes! Sakura-sensei's friend!"

"Best friend."

She gives a slightly threatening scowl again and saunters off with his nephew.

Ino is good with kids. She carries Shisui around the floral shop, giving him hints and veering him towards an arrangement that would definitely please Sakura. And just because she's a little bit vengeful over Sasuke's failings in the past, she charges him full price and makes him pay extra for a vase as well. Sasuke merely sweat drops but upon seeing Shisui's happy face and watching him jump up and down, he couldn't help but splurge on the bouquet.

They are for Sakura after all.

He's about to leave the Yamanaka shop when his obsidian eyes fall on the little pot of daffodils tucked away in the corner of the store.

Sasuke pauses and makes his way toward them, one arm holding onto the flowers and vase while the other clasps his nephew's chubby hand.

Ino follows them.

"I thought they'd caught your eye."

The yellow petals take him to a memory he has always treasured. When Sakura had visited him daily at the hospital that time he'd broken his left arm. She was diligent in her care, already having that doctor-persona at the age of eighteen. And his parents were so grateful that they didn't have to worry about who was going to stay for the night.

"I never asked her why she liked daffodils. There are better ones out there."

Ino reaches over, carefully plucking out a stray leaf on the soil while she hums and finds her words.

"I don't know. These buds seem to have a special meaning to her. They stand for new beginnings."

She's standing next to him, a silent look of contemplation on her person as she rests her elbow on one forearm and tilts her head.

"Sure there are prettier ones out there, ones that can fill the room with happiness and flowers that don't die on her. But Sakura is stubborn that way, she just won't let go."

It occurs to Sasuke that Ino is not just talking about the flowers.

"I guess, once she's found that one thing she loves, she can't fall out of love that easily."

Her cerulean eyes, which were teasing a while ago, only held careful scrutiny as Sasuke puts the flowers Shisui has bought on the ground while he crouches to look closer.

The way those little blooms stood out among the sea of otherwise large petals somehow makes him feel like he's missing someone even more, and he thinks of her pretty face again and how her smile always made him want to run laps just so he can justify why his heart is beating as fast as it is whenever he's with her.

His pale hand stretches out to trace one daffodil, delicately, so as to not damage it.

"Neither could I."

.

.

.

He makes the quick purchase, intently avoiding meeting Ino's look of suspicion as he exits the store. That's one person he won't be able to win over that easily. Still though, the way Sakura's gasp of surprise and delight for the gifts she receives from the Uchihas the next day, can't help but brighten his week. And at the very end of it, he decides that he couldn't wait any longer. So Sasuke asks her out to dinner.

.

.

.

She says yes.

* * *

Hmmmmmmm. R & R :D I felt weird while typing this. Not as inspired, but couldn't get the scene out of my head.


	8. words

**Disclaimer:** Nope, Naruto is note mine.

* * *

**words**

"Come back to bed."

"Sasuke-kun, I'm going to be late."

She's already getting ready to go to the hospital, ever the early bird that she is because she has seven patients to make the rounds for before her official day starts, but he's pulling her back to him, and he's tightening his grip, and his voice, his voice never fails to send shivers down her spine. He traces the dip of her back, touching her gently, strong hands radiating warmth as they trail onto her shoulders, smoothing over them and applying a bit of pressure that Sakura couldn't help but lean into the pleasure it exudes.

It's been so long since he's been able to hold her like this, always working on a case, refusing to rest until he is able to defend his clients to the fullest extent. Diligent to a fault, the same quirk she's been called out on. And even if last night was one of the best nights of their lives, because Kami, Uchiha Sasuke knew how to use that sword of his, Sakura couldn't help but want more. She would always want more from him.

He's peppering kisses on her hair, lips following a path toward her neck, puffs of breath coming out to tickle her nape.

She glances at the clock on her phone and decides.

Well, it's not like they didn't have time for a quickie.

.

.

.

Sasuke merely smirks when she's running about the room minutes later, hurriedly going through her closet because she does not want to be even a minute late.

"You, you did this."

He lets out a low chuckle and leans his head on one hand while fondly watching her. She's combing through her hair and pulling up her stencil skirt as she tucks in her beige button up blouse. Then, she swiftly bends over to slide her feet onto black heels.

"I love you."

The pause in her step is evident and it takes all of him to stop his heart from hammering against his chest as the young doctor turns to look at him with a smile so wide that Sasuke could not help but offer his hand out to hers.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

The space between his fingers has always been made for hers and he doesn't hesitate in pulling her close as she laces her slender digits with his.

And he's kissing her then.

Meeting her lips again and again until she pulls away, pretty rose tones painting her cheeks as she puts the back of her hand to her lips, giving him that smile once more.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun."

They've been dancing around those three words for months now, refusing to say it until they absolutely mean it. And as Uchiha Sasuke looks at his high school sweetheart, this beautiful girl who has grown into this amazing woman who saves lives on a daily basis, he couldn't help but grasp her hand in his, kissing the very area she used to rub on her cherry lips.

"I'll see you later."

"Okay."

She's blushing furiously, nearly toppling over her panties that were left on the floor, charmingly exiting the room while she blows him a kiss over her shoulder. A few seconds after though, she comes running back, finally realizing the fact that she has forgotten to wear underwear.

Yup.

That's his future wife right there.

* * *

Oh my goodness, so this started off as a short caption to an art of mine I'm going to post on Tumblr, then it just suddenly turned into a short chapter for this fic. Gotta love them AU scenarios

R&R


	9. date

Disclaimer: Rights of the characters belong to Kishimoto.

* * *

**date**

Sometimes he would be the one to come in late, but only for a few minutes though. That last case just took longer than he thought it would. When he arrives to pick Sakura up, she's dressed in an off-shoulder top that makes his cheeks burn at the sight of her clavicle which is cheekily accentuated by a ribbon necklace. She's not in the least bit worried, something that surprises him, because she earnestly despised being late.

So as he's walking fast towards the movie theater with Sakura in tow, lightly holding onto his elbow, Sasuke couldn't help but be astonished when she pauses to take in the surroundings, casually looking at a stall here and there. Mind wandering beyond their current date. It is because of this reason that he slows his steps, because she definitely has something on her mind. And he wastes no time in asking her what's wrong.

Sakura merely smiles and hooks her arm through his.

"I just want to treasure this time with you Sasuke-kun."

She's making stuff up again. It was sweet but he's sure she's hiding something. He's about to let it go when he spots her eyes veering off again. The young lawyer wants to repeat his inquiry but decides on following her line of vision instead.

His obsidian eyes widen.

Ah.

Babies.

It occurs to him that they're at that age wherein offspring are expected, most of their friends are married after all. But with four college degrees between the two of them, they were students for an extended period of time compared to other people.

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"Do you want one?"

There's a part of him that's worried about her reply. Honestly, he isn't thinking about having children right now because he wants to have her all to himself a little while longer.

"Are you serious?"

"Aa."

"I might gobble it up though."

What?

He raises his eyebrows. Confusion clouding his common sense, because in truth, he's running on three hours of sleep.

"You're kidding."

"Oh I'm not, most women can do that."

Now he really doesn't understand what she's saying.

"You can't be serious about eating our baby Sakura."

"Eh?"

The look of bewilderment in her eyes is all it takes to tell him that they're not talking about the same thing. Then, he realizes his utter stupidity.

"Wait..."

She bursts out laughing, giggling hysterically, clutching her belly as she slaps a hand over her knee. It's not a graceful laugh, but one that still manages to calm him down because he's just relieved that she isn't thinking about having kids yet.

"I meant fries."

By perfect timing, the little girl he thought Sakura was looking at passes by with a large cup of mega fries.

He sweat-drops.

.

.

.

"Oh noooo, I'm going to eat our baby."

"Stop it."

"Nom nom nom."

"I'm warning you Sakura."

"I can't believe you said yes to having a baby with me when we aren't even married."

"Drop it."

"But Sasuke-kun, the fruit of your loins tastes sooo good."

She's taking a turn into dangerous territory, so Sasuke shuts her up with a kiss.

* * *

I'm going to continue the senpai story line but only when inspiration strikes. :D


End file.
